Tiempo Detras de Tiempo
by Psi Kat
Summary: Mucha Lucha Romance fic. Rikochet and Buena Girl. Read for yourself.First ML romance!


Tiempo Detras de Tiempo by S.H.M.J.

S.: Oh yeah, baby! The very first Mucha Lucha Rikochet/Buena Girl fic!  
H.: Yup! The very first - though that is a big surprise!  
M.: Yeah, people. Why are you all writing Mucha Lucha romances?  
J.: Or at least a fic!  
S.: Okay, now then: To make things easier, what we've said in Spanish in this fic will be translated at the end of the story.  
H.: But.  
M.: Seeing as your here.  
J.: We'll translate the title now.

_Tiempo Detras de Tiempo_/Time After Time

Disclaimer: We don't own Mucha Lucha or any of the characters. We also don't own the song "Time After Time," Cyndi Lauper does.

S. & J.: BUT WE WILL!

Oh, and Buena Girl & Rikochet are 14 in this fic.

* * *

Buena Girl sat in her room, straigtening her purple mane on her mask. Then she got her new lipstick and carefully applied it. 

Lying in my bed,  
I hear the clock tickin'  
Think of you.

She then looked at the note once more. It said,

"Dear Buena Girl, I know this is sudden but I need to speak with you tonight. It is _muy importante_. Be at the enterance to the park at 7:00pm tonight. Please dress VERY nicely. Rikochet."

Brought up in circles,  
Confusion is nothing new.

Buena Girl then went to the full length mirror she had in her room. Looking back at her was a gorgeous young woman. She was wearing a sparkling lavender dress with spagetti straps and a skirt that stopped just above her ankles. Her shoes weren't high heels - they would have been uncomfortable - but instead mint green shoes with just a hint of a heel. Smiling to herself, Buena Girl grabbed a nice white coat hanging from her closet and went to say good-bye to her parents, who were waiting in the living room.

Flash back, warm nights,  
Almost left behind.

As soon as Buena Girl entered the living room, her parents hushed. Buena Mom was the first to regain her voice. "You look beautiful, dear," she said, looking proudly at her daughter. Buena Dad smiled. "Go knock 'em dead, _Princessa_," he told her, pride and love for his daughter shining in his eyes. "Thank you, Mom...Dad. See you later," Buena Girl answered, turning and heading out the door.

Suitcase, memories,  
Time After...

Buena Girl proceeded toward the park. No one drove past, but that's probably a good thing, as they probably would have crashed had they seen Buena Girl walking by. She finally arrived at the park and stopped to wait for Rikochet.

Sometimes, you picture me.  
I'm walking too far ahead.

Then he stepped out of the shadows. He, too, was dressed elegantly. He was wearing a white tuxedo jacket, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Rikochet, too, would have made people crash their cars.

You're calling to me  
I can't hear what you said.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. They just stood there, taking in each other's appearance. Then Rikochet broke the silence. "_Hola_, Buena Girl. How are you this evening?" Buena Girl smiled again. "_Yo soy buena_, Rikochet. And you?" "Oh, I'm fine, Buena Girl." "_Buena_." There was another pause. Then, Buena Girl said, "So, when do I get to know what this is all about?" Rikochet swallowed hard. Now he looked nervous. 'What's he so worried about?' Buena Girl wondered. Then Rikochet said, "Follow me. You'll see in _un momento_."

Then you say go slow,  
I fall behind.  
The second hand unwind.

Rikochet led Buena Girl into the heart of the park. All the way, Buena Girl's curiosity grew. 'What's he going to do? Where's he taking me? Why are we dressed like this?' All these questions and more filled her head, but she didn't ask.

If you're lost, you can look,  
And you will find me,  
Time After Time.

Finally, they stopped outside a large gazebo. It was too dark to tell what was in there, but Buena Girl could tell it wasn't empty. Rikochet swallowed again. "Buena Girl, please turn around until I tell you to look," he told her. Buena Girl gave him a suspicious look, then obediantly turned away. Rikochet then went into the gazebo and pushed a button. At once, lights came on. They were extremely dim, but you could still see. Then he lit two candles that were on an elegantly decorated table. Next, he went to a small shelf he had hidden from sight. Inside, there were some chocolate cream-filled doughnuts. He got out some and put them on two plates, then placed the plates on the table so that the two people sitting at the table would be sitting across from each other. Finally, he put in the stereo a CD called, "Greatest Love Songs." Then he went to get Buena Girl.

If you fall, I will catch you;  
I will be waiting,  
Time After Time.

"Buena Girl?" Rikochet called softly as he approached. "Si, Rikochet?" Buena Girl answered, not turning around. Rikochet went right up next to her. "You can turn around now," he said. Buena Girl turned - and nearly fainted. Rikochet quickly put his arm around her to support her. "Rikochet...this is amazing," Buena Girl managed. Rikochet blushed. Thank you, Buena Girl," he said sheepishly.

If you're lost, you can look,  
And you will find me,  
Time After Time.  
If you fall, I will catch you,  
I will be waiting,  
Time After Time.

Together, Rikochet and Buena Girl entered the gazebo. They sat down at the table to eat. "_Disfruta_, Buena Girl," Rikochet said. Buena Girl smiled warmly at him. Then she saw what they were eating. "Chocolate cream-filled doughnuts! _Gracias_, Rikochet!" she said happily. Rikochet blushed again. "Well, I wanted tonight to be perfect, Buena Girl," he said, feeling nervous again.

After my picture fades,  
And darkness has turned to grey,

Buena Girl looked up from her doughnuts in surprise. "Why is that?" she asked. Rikochet's face at that moment could have been used to cook eggs. "Let's wait until we've finished our..." he then saw that she had finished eating "...doughnuts." He sighed. No point putting it off. With his nerves clenched tightly, he got up from his place and went around so that he was beside Buena Girl. Shaking slightly, he got down on one knee.

Watching through windows,  
You're wondering if I'm okay.

"Buena Girl?" he started. Buena Girl stayed silent. Rikochet took a deep breath. "I...uh, I..." he swallowed hard. This was extremely hard. He was sweating like crazy and very nervous. Just then someone grabbed his hand. He looked up. Buena Girl was holding his hand and giving him an encouraging smile. He summoned his courage.  
"I love you."

Secrets stolen from deep inside.  
The drumbeats sound of time.

In the moment after the words were spoken, there was a deathly silence. You could have heard a dust speck land. Then the words sunk into Buena Girl's head. "Are..are you serious?" she asked, feeling joy welling up inside of her. Hearing the tone of her voice, Rikochet nodded eagerly. At once, Buena Girl threw her arms around him. "Oh, Rikochet..." she murmured. About ready to cry with joy, Rikochet returned the embrace. "But, Rikochet...?" Buena Girl started. Rikochet pulled back to look at her. She returned his gaze. "How long have you loved me?" she asked. Rikochet blinked in surprise. "I started falling for you years ago; back when Potato Patata Jr., Francisco of the Forest, and El Haystack Grande were going to wrestle me 3-against-1. You were so supportive when I had to put on that weight. I just...couldn't help it," he answered. Buena Girl smiled, love shining in her eyes. "I started falling for you when you stood up for me when Timmy of a Thousand Masks was getting everyone expelled. If it hadn't been for you, I would never have gotten to go back to school," she told him.

If you're lost, you can look,  
And you will find me,  
Time After Time.  
If you fall, I will catch you,  
I will be waiting,  
Time After Time.

The two both sat on the floor a little longer, enjoying each others embrace. Then, the music started playing a good slow dance song. Rikochet smiled at Buena Girl. "May I have this dance?" he asked, offering his arm. Buena Girl grinned. "Of course, good sir," she said sweetly. They both laughed and started dancing.

You say go slow,  
I fall behind.  
The second hand unwinds...

The lights gently swirled around as the new couple began dancing. Both Rikochet and Buena Girl were lost in each other's eyes, feeling the love that had always been there but never realized. Then, inexplicably, the two drew closer and closer together. Their lips touched lightly and pulled away, but they came back into a true kiss, one of true love and passion. Needless to say, dancing was now the last thing on their minds.

If you're lost, you can look,  
And you will find me,  
Time After Time.

After a while, a need for oxygen pulled them apart. When their eyes met again, both pairs were shining with true love for the other. Rikochet gently embraced Buena Girl, who rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a moment. Then Buena Girl looked up at him. "Thank you, Rikochet, for giving me the best night of my life," she said softly. Rikochet met her gaze. "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked. Buena Girl thought for a moment, then nodded.

If you fall, I will catch you,  
I will be waiting,  
Time After Time.

The two came to a halt outside Buena Girl's house. They both turned to face each other. "Thank you again, Rikochet," Buena Girl whispered. "_No problemo_," Rikochet answered. Then he developed a sparkle in his eyes. "Want to do it again sometime?" Buena Girl nodded eagerly. Then they kissed once more.

"I love you, Buena Girl"  
"I love you too, Rikochet."

If you're lost, you can look And you will find me Time After Time.  
If you fall, I will catch you I will be waiting Time After Time.  
Time After Time.  
Time After Time.  
Time After Time.  
Time After.

* * *

S.: Awww...now I need a tissue! (goes to look)  
H.: Well, that concludes the very first Rikochet/Buena Girl fanfiction on this site.  
M.: Actually, it's the first iMucha Lucha! romance on this site!  
J.: Cool! Now then, why don't you click the little button down there and leave a nice little review.  
S.: (sniffing) But, NO flames.  
H.: We didn't ask you to read this story.  
M.: So, if you don't hav anythind nice to say.  
J.: Go jump off a cliff.  
S.: Blessed be.  
H.: Be strong.  
M.: See you soon.  
J.: Bye! 

Translations 

_Muy importante_/Very important  
_Princessa/_Princess  
_Hola/_Hello  
_Yo soy buena/_I am fine/good  
_Buena/_Fine/good  
_Un momento/_One moment  
_Si/_Yes  
_Gracias/_Thank you

S.H.M.J.


End file.
